Adrift in a Stormy Sea: Jacob and Renesmee Go Into Hiding
by WizMonCruWil
Summary: So, this is my very first Twilight fanfic. I do not know to much about the story beyond the basics, and I have only seen the last film on a flight to Italy once. But, I wanted to do my take on what would have happened if Jacob had to take Renesmee into hiding. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1: If I Never Knew You

**Chapter 1: If I Never Knew You**

The light from the bonfire glinted in Bella Cullen's golden eyes. She turned back to the locket in her hand and clicked it open to show her daughter, Renesmee, the picture inside. On the other side was an inscription.

"Plus ma que propre vie. That means 'More than my own life' in French, and that's how much I love you," Bella explained. "Tomorrow, I'm going to need you to stay with Jacob. No matter what. Even if I have to tell him…." Her voice broke. "That he has to take you somewhere." The thought of being separated until further notice made Bella's heart break. Renesmee's eyes filled with tears and she began to cry.

"Hey. Baby, it's all right. You're going to be safe," Bella soothed her.

"It would have been better if I was never born! None of this would have happened!" Renesmee sobbed.

"Renesmee. Look at me." Once she had the little girl's attention, Bella continued. "I'd rather die tomorrow, then live forever without knowing you." She began to sing one of her daughter's favorite lullabies:

 _If I never knew you/_

 _If I never felt this love/_

 _I would have no inkling of/_

 _How precious life can be_

 _If I never held you/_

 _I would never have a clue/_

 _How at last I'd find in you/_

 _the missing part of me._

 _In this world so full of fear/_

 _Full of rage and lies/_

 _I can see the truth so clear/_

 _In your eyes. So dry your eyes_

 _And I'm so grateful to you/_

 _I'd have lived my whole life through/_

 _Lost forever, if I never knew you._

Renesmee soon joined in.

 _I_ _thought our love would be so beautiful_ _/_

 _Some_ _how we'd make the whole world bright./_

 _I never knew that fear and hate could be so strong,/_

 _All they'd leave us were these whispers in the night/_

 _But still my heart is saying we were right/_

Finally, mother and daughter sang together:

 _For if I never knew you (there's no moment I regret)/_

 _If I never knew this love (since the moment that we met)/_

 _I would have no inkling of (if our time has gone too fast)/_

 _How precious life can be (I've lived at last)_

The beauty of the song only made Renesmee more despondent. She clung to Bella fiercely. "I can't leave you!"

"Ssshhh. You never will. No matter what happens to me or Daddy, I'll always be with you. Forever. Now, lie down. Go to sleep."

Renesmee settled into her sleeping bag, Bella stroking her hair long after the child fell asleep. Holding her daughter's hand to her cheek so they could communicate, Bella sang the last refrain:

 _And I'm so grateful to you/_

 _I'd have lived my whole life through/_

 _Empty as the sky/_

 _Never knowing why/_

 _Lost forever, if I never knew you_


	2. Chapter 2: Plus Que Ma Propre Vie

**Chapter 2: Plus Que Ma Propre Vie**

Bella saw what Aro intended to do long before he gave the first command. She cursed herself for being so foolish. She should have never assumed the Volturi would let them walk away freely, whether they proved Renesmee was not an immortal child or not. She turned to Jacob, already in his werewolf form and with her precious child on his back.

"Take care of my daughter."

Jacob barked once in affirmation before turning tail and fleeing across the snow. Fighting back tears, Bella charged into the fight. As she bit and clawed at the Volturi, she heard Aro call above the din:

"Jane! The child and her protector fled that way! Don't come back till they're dead!"

"NO!" Bella screamed, but Jane was already racing away in a blur.

* * *

Jacob pounded through the snow, Renesmee bouncing along on his fur. He was already winded, but willed his body to move faster. _I'm getting too old for this_ , the werewolf admitted to himself. _But Renesmee has to be safe._

"Jake! Look out!" his imprintee suddenly screamed. Jacob glanced back. Jane was hot on their tail. Great. He growled and sprinted faster, but Jane was gaining. Just as she was almost on top of them….

WHAM! A tannish-brown blur collided with the blonde vampire. It was Seth!

 _Carlisle sent me as back up. I will follow. Keep going and get her out of here!,_ Jacob heard his pack mate speak in his mind. Jacob turned tail and charged up the last hill, ignoring Seth's growls and Jane's screams. There! He could see Bella's car by the side of the road; keys were already in the ignition for a quick getaway.

Sliding to a stop, he phased back and threw on clothes that had been stored in Renesmee's pack helter-skelter.

"Get in!" he ordered her, as he ran around and leapt into the driver's seat. Just as he was about to start the engine, the passenger door opened and Seth leapt in.

"Change of plans. I'm coming with you as a guard. Jane's wounded but mad. Go!"

Jacob gunned the engine and the car took off down the mountainside.

"Is she following?" Jacob asked. Seth looked through the rearview.

"Yup. And she's pissed."

Jacob cursed and pressed on the accelerator. As he focused on the road, he gave orders to his companions.

"Renesmee, sweetie, remember the tornado drill stance Benjamin taught you? I need you to crouch low in your seat just like that and don't move until I say so. Seth, there's a Magnum in the glove box; Bells let me store it. Jane gets too close for comfort… well…."

Seth stared. "You want me to shoot at her?!"

"You got a better idea? Do it! It's already loaded." Jacob snapped.

Seth reluctantly retrieved the gun and rolled down his car window. Jacob watched through the overhead. "Wait till she's in range…."

Jane leapt for the car and grabbed onto the back bumper. Seth fired and got a hit. Jane yelped and let go, though a loud crunch went with her that made Jacob erratically swerve. She had taken the back bumper with her.

"So that's how you want to play it, huh?" Jacob growled. "All right. Let's see if you fuckers can do a hundo!" He gunned it to over 100 MPH and soon left Jane far behind.

Seth leaned back in his seat and let out a long breath, before tossing the pistol back into the glove box. "Where to now?"

"The airport. Only I know where we're going." Then Jacob paused. "Wait. We have to buy you a ticket!"

"It's OK, Jake, we have enough cash for him!" Renesmee piped up from the backseat. Seth stared at the JanSport backpack Renesmee clutched.

"How much did your mama put in there, kid?"

"Enough to keep us going for a long, long time," Jacob answered somewhat darkly.


	3. Chapter 3: Escape from the Plane

**Chapter 3: Escape from the Plane**

The trio arrived at Seattle International Airport. The fake passports for Jacob and Renesmee worked like charms, and they had more than enough money to buy Seth a ticket. Only when they were boarded did Seth think to look at where they were going.

"Virginia? What's so special about there?"

"Unless you know Bella really well, nothing," Jacob grinned. "Her mom and stepdad own a lake cottage there, but they're almost always on the road for baseball season. Not even Edward knows about the place; the Volturi won't think to look for us there."

Seth shrugged and was just starting to settle into his seat when he glanced up. "Oh no. We've got company."

Jacob looked over the seats. Jane was boarding the plane… and took a seat just a few rows ahead of them. The men ducked down and whispered to each other so as not to panic Renesmee as she colored in her coloring books.

"She definitely saw us; she was staring right at me! I bet she means to cut us off as we deplane!"

"OK, here's what we're gonna do…" Jacob quickly whispered a hastily crafted plan into his friend's ear.

"Will it work?"

"Let's hope," Jacob replied grimly.

* * *

Several hours later, Jacob glanced at his watch.

"If I've timed it right, Fasten Seatbelts signs should go on in about five minutes."

Seth glanced into the aisle and grinned. "And I see our train pulling into the station." Flight attendants were coming back down the aisle one last time to serve snacks, now stopping at Jane's row.

"Time to move. Get ready, I'll wake Nessie." Jacob nudged his imprintee.

"Renesmee, don't make any noise. Here, give me the doll. We're going to the bathroom."

Taking her by the hand, they followed Seth into the aisle and worked their way towards the back of the plane – just as the food cart passed Jane's row but before it reached theirs. If Jane wanted to follow them, the cart would act as a natural barrier.

"Is she following?" Seth hissed back to Jacob. Jacob snapped his head back quickly.

"She's seen us. Trying to talk her way past the food cart."

"All right," Seth growled. "Guy in the Virginia Tech cap three rows ahead. He's looking to get up. When you intercept, hit him. Hit him hard."

Mr. Virginia Tech got up, cutting Renesmee and Jake off from Seth.

"Oh excuse me…" but that was all he could get out before Jacob spun him round, hauled and punched him for all he was worth. Virginia Tech Cap stumbled back into the food cart, which Jane almost collided into.

"That's my husband!" a woman shrieked, punching Jacob before he could turn back around. Jacob threw her into her husband.

"Get that SOB!" another man yelled. Jacob dodged someone lunging at him as he pushed Renesmee forward. Before long, the rest of the plane behind them had devolved into an all-out brawl…. with Jane caught haplessly in the middle.

In the confusion, Seth, Jacob and Renesmee reached the rear bathroom and squeezed themselves in, locking the Occupied sign in place behind them.

"That was your plan?" Jacob growled.

"It worked, didn't it?" Seth shot back. "OK, now we've gotta move fast!" The trio began to tear apart the bathroom….

* * *

The brawl had finally been put under control, and everyone was back in their seats. Jane had been injured heavily, but now notified stewardesses as the plane was beginning to land.

"Excuse me. My relatives are a few rows behind me. They seem to have not returned from the bathroom."

The stewardess kindly offered Jane to come back with her to retrieve them. The plane was just about ready to taxi. The stewardess knocked.

"Sirs? All passengers must return to their seats. We're landing." No answer.

"Let me try," Jane offered icky-poo sweetly. She rapped on the door. "Jacob? Come on, Jake, open the door." Still nothing, no matter how much she knocked.

"Stand back." Jane broke down the door in one try, and….

There was no one there. Jane stared about, wide-eyed. Then, she noticed a bunch of screws lying around. Forcing the gray plastic off from around the sink and toilet, understanding sank in. She screamed, "JACOB!"

Jacob, Renesmee and Seth had climbed down through the sewage system and accessed the landing gear below it. Just as the plane was taxing to the gate, the trio scaled down the landing gear onto the runway, racing across it before clambering over a fence and disappearing into the Virginia woods beyond.


	4. Chapter 4: Settling In

**Chapter 4: Settling In**

Jacob and Seth ran through the woods, Renesmee on the former's back. Smith Mountain Lake, where the Swans' cottage was located, was only a few miles away.

 _Should have rented a car at the airport_ , Seth groused.

 _Yeah, well, we weren't given that option_ , Jacob shot back. _You think Jane will try to follow our scent?_

 _I guess it's too much to hope for that she got killed in that airplane brawl?_ Seth prayed.

 _Yes._

The Swan cottage was nestled in a cozy cove of the man-made lake, just off its main dam and with a perfect view of the mountain. There was even a public boat launch right down the street, which Jacob noted would be excellent if they needed to make a quick getaway.

While Renesmee played on the cottage's private dock and Seth kept watch over her, Jacob examined their new home. Their amenities were nice – overall, the place was quaint. Jacob even chuckled to himself as he was reminded how much Bella's design tastes seemed to resemble her mom's. Whether said tastes were good or not was not for him to say.

"Dude! They've even got a piano down here!" Seth called up from the basement floor.

"I thought I told you to watch Nessie."

"I am. There's screened doors down here too."

Jacob joined his friend downstairs and saw the Baby Grand near the back of what looked like a living room. How Bella's family got it in here, God only knew.

"That should keep Renesmee entertained when she's not swimming," Seth grinned. "Edward taught her plenty of tricks for the keys."

"And thank goodness he did," Jacob agreed, knowing it was one less way he would have to entertain his imprintee.

Just then, Renesmee rapped on the screen door, a towel wrapped over her bathing suit. Seth let her in.

"I'll help you dry, and then we can come back down here and you can play on the piano a little before bed," Jacob suggested.

A half hour later, the three were gathered around the piano, watching Renesmee play. Her fingers played a beautiful melody ("It's a lullaby Momma often sings to me"). Jacob cocked his head as he listened.

"I've never heard that tune before, Nessie."

"It's called If I Never Knew You. From _Pocahontas_. Really, Jacob? Really? You don't know your Disney better than that?" Seth mocked him.

Jacob threw up his hands in surrender. "I'm sorry! I've just never heard it before!"

"OK, well, it was deleted from the theatrical version because apparently the test audiences were restless. But, really, who gives a crap what a bunch of antsy kids think? They almost cut Part of Your World for the exact same reason! Alan Menken is a 1990s genuine artifact – a genius! Totally underrated."

Jacob smirked. "Since when are you such a musical theatre nerd, Seth?"

"Since I was in all those school plays that you never came to," his friend deadpanned. Renesmee giggled, before she and Jacob started in on chanting "Theatre Nerd! Theatre Nerd!" in Seth's face. He scowled.

"Oh….. you two are no fun!" he grumbled. But his eyes were twinkling.

"All right, young lady," Jacob now chuckled. "Time for bed." He scooped Renesmee up and carried her upstairs to her bedroom. Inside were two single beds. Jacob got in the other one after he kissed Renesmee goodnight. Seth slept on an air mattress just inside the patio deck. Yet, both werewolves stayed up all night, waiting for Jane to find them.


	5. Chapter 5: Battle on the Lake

**Chapter 5:** **Battle on the Lake**

A few days after their arrival at Smith Mountain Lake, Jacob received a cryptic text from Carlisle: _Captured._ _Family safe. Do not reply – Volturi watching us._

"Do you think if we did reply, it would alert the Volturi to where we are?" Seth wondered.

"Doubt it. Vampires are trackers, Seth, not satellites. Carlisle's just being extra cautious."

Weeks went by. There was no sign that Jane or any other vampires were in pursuit or even just passing through the area. A few nights a week, Jacob would take Renesmee out hunting to quench her thirst for blood. There was a plethora of deer in these woods along the lake's shore, which made for good feeding. The werewolves would feast on whatever meat scraps were left over once Renesmee had drained the carcass.

As the first signs of spring showed, Renesmee and the guys would take the Swans' boat out for a spin in addition to swimming around the dock. So it was one day when Jacob returned from the house with lifejackets in hand. Renesmee was in the boat, lowered in the water and ready to go.

"All right, honey, I got the…." Jacob stopped on the gangplank, his blood running cold when he saw the look of terror in Renesmee's face. Spinning around, he saw Jane eyeing him evilly.

"Jacob! Playing games, are we?"

Jacob tensed, ready to phase if he had to. "Yeah. Yeah, we're playing games," he growled low. The two circled each other along the narrow gangplank, sizing each other up.

"Took me long enough to find you after your disappearing act on the plane. Picking up the brat's scent was easy, but it had me going around in circles!"

Jacob smirked, grateful that he had complicated Jane's trail without even realizing it. "I've been taking her out hunting a lot." He didn't dare alert Seth, who was in the bathroom, for fear he would overplay his hand.

Jane frowned. "I was never much good at hunting. Always hated to lose…. my prey." She readied her stance. Unnoticed by her, Jacob pulled a switchblade out of his back pocket.

Then he made his move.

"Me TOO!" He ran around Jane, stabbing her in the thigh with the knife. Jane howled and stumbled back into the lake as she tried to pull the blade out of her leg. Jacob leapt into the boat and started backing out.

 _Seth! Get your ass out of the bathroom and into the boat! Jane's here!_

Seth came racing out of the house. Just as Jane was pulling herself back onto the dock, he leapt over her, off the structure and into the boat as it began to pick up speed and pull away.

Jacob gunned the engine. "Why aren't we going as fast as I think we should?"

"Don't look now," Seth groaned. Jacob threw his head back.

Oh great. He had forgotten to detach the towable inflatable raft that he often pulled Renesmee around in from their last outing. And now, by sheer dumb luck, Jane had leapt aboard it. She sneered at them even from several yards back.

"Try to unhook the towline!" Jacob roared as he slammed the boat through high wake. Seth pulled at the brass ring where the line was attached.

"It's stuck!"

Just then, Jacob sent the boat careening through a powerful headwind…. which lifted Renesmee into the air and flung her overboard with a scream.

"Nessie!" Jacob screamed. Renesmeé landed on the inflatable, where Jane was kneeling on the rear platform.

"Stop fiddling with that thing and take the wheel!" Jacob ordered, pushing Seth back.

"Where are you going?"

"Fishing," Jacob grimaced. As the boat continued to scream through the water, Jacob lowered himself over the side and began to crawl across the towline inches above the water.

"Hold on, Renesmee! I'm coming to get you!"

"Jacob!" Renesmee was actually fighting Jane off as the evil vampire grappled for her, screaming her head off. Jacob winced. Any more sudden movements and both girls would be in the water….

Seth started to steer the boat from side to side, and the centrifugal force began rocking the inflatable raft over the edges of the boat's wake. It did not throw off Jane's balance, though.

Meanwhile, Renesmee had hooked her legs into the raft's handholds, preventing Jane from pulling her off. As Jane reached for her again, the little girl dodged and bit into the Volturi guard's neck. Hard. Jane screamed. In perfect harmony, Seth rocked the boat, further loosening Jane's grip and then Renesmee pushed. Jane went flying off the raft and crashed into the water. Moments later, Jacob climbed aboard.

"Nessie, come on!" He flung Renesmee over his shoulders and scrambled – much faster this time – back across the towline.

"We're OK, Seth. Let's just keep going – watch out for that wake!"

Too late. Seth plowed right into the unusually sharp waves, so forcefully that the entire boat capsized. Jacob held Renesmee close to his chest as they were flung into the water.

* * *

Meanwhile, far away in the Volturi's underground lairs, Alice let out a scream as she saw the disturbing vision play out in her head.

"The boat flipped over! I can't see them…. Oh God, I think they're dead!"

Bella let out a wail and sobbed into Edward's shoulder. "Renesmee…. my dear, sweet girl…."

"They got rid of Jane, love. If they are dead, at least nothing can touch Renesmee now," Edward tried to calm her. Still he prayed. _Please let them be alive…Please…._


	6. Chapter 6: Home Again

**Chapter 6: Home Again**

As it turned out, all three fugitives survived the capsize. Jacob had retained his waterproof cellphone in his cargo pants pocket even after the accident, and quickly called a boat tow service. The boat was righted and the towing company gave the trio a ride back to the cottage, pulling their boat and the inflatable raft behind them. There was no sign of Jane. Jacob surmised that if Renesmee's bite didn't kill her, she most likely drowned.

Back at the cottage, Seth phased in the woods and searched through the wolfpack to see if any of them had been taken prisoner by the Volturi. Sam had, so Seth passed him the message of their being all right and asked him to forward it to the Cullens.

Another month went by. Summer began to rush in. One warm day, Jacob suddenly received a text from Edward:

 _Freed. Some of the Uley pack brought more witnesses to the Volturi to testify that Renesmee was not a threat. Convinced Aro. He let us go. It's safe to come home._

Seth brightened as he read the message over Jacob's shoulder. "They convinced Aro to let them go with just that? I gotta hear how they pulled this off!"

"Maybe Aro got scared when Jane never came back to him and realized we killed her."

"Who cares about the reason? We get to go home! Still," Seth sighed as he looked around wistfully. "I sure am gonna miss this place. Maybe I could retire here someday."

Jacob grinned and punched his friend on the arm. "Come on, Mr. Retiree. Let's get Nessie and book those plane tickets."

* * *

A few days later, the three were flying back to Seattle. Edward and Bella would pick them up for the drive back to Forks. As soon as Renesmee saw her mother's red Ferrari, she ran towards it. She was barely inside before she had thrown herself into her parents' arms. Jacob and Seth calmly followed into the backseat. Bella unbuckled and reached over to kiss Jacob's cheek and hug Seth.

"Thank you," she expressed. "For our daughter."

"Don't be silly, Bells," Jacob waved it away.

And together, the werewolves, vampires, and vampire-human hybrid sped off under the dark clouds towards home.


End file.
